Such Horrible Things
by ThexDarkenedXLight
Summary: Huni notices a book Kyoya has that he's never seen before. A note falls out of it and it makes no sense. The next thing you know, members of the Host Club are disappearing... What is this new book? And what is Kyoya hiding?
1. The Note

I looked at the cake in front of me, but there was no smile. I was concentrating, very hard. Kyoya had a red book, not just the black one. I remember it from passing him in the hallway.

~ENTER FLASHBACK~

"Hey! Kyo-chan! What's up?" I smiled my usual, a happy smile. Kyo-chan looked up from a red book, I had never seen it before. Standing in a corner, after class, writing in a book that was falling apart and yet new, something was up. He shut his book; however he did not notice that a piece of paper had fallen out. Being cautious, I placed my foot on it, but didn't change position.

"What is it, Huni-sempai?" a dark, suspicious look came from his eyes, though he was smiling. Attempting to stay calm and not show worry, I replied, "Nothing."

_Just keep smiling. He can't suspect anything._

"Oh," He said, sounding surprised. He began writing.

"Kyo-chan?" I looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" Not looking up, he sounded annoyed.

"We have club, right?"

He looked up.

"Oh! You're right! I'll be right there!" Kyoya walked in the wrong direction. I couldn't tell why, though. Waiting until he was out of my sight, I lifted my foot and picked up the folded paper. I slipped it in my pocket. There was no time to look at I right then, I had to get to the club, or Tama-chan would throw a fit.

Kyo-chan was late to the club, but I didn't see the red book. The ladies were all paying attention to Takashi for some reason, so I had an excuse to look at the note. But I had decided it was best to save it. I sat with Usa-chan, forging a smile. Emotions of confusion and worry filled my head. I didn't touch the cake… at all…

~EXIT FLASHBACK~

_This can't be a good thing… Unless he has some weird reason, the club should know about it._

I couldn't wait to find out what the note said. Looking side to side, I checked to make sure no one was paying attention. No one was noticing me. _Thank God!!_ Anyway, I carefully unfolded the paper. The words were of bold font. Unusual for him, but it definitely WAS his writing. But, the words made no sense.

**DON'T FORGET: 11pm – Hitachiin's**

* * *

**_I thought this would make an awesome prolouge to the story. Review please! Tell me what you think should happen to Huni-sempai!!_**


	2. Drama in the Club

I stared at the note. I couldn't figure it out.

_What is this?! What does Kyo-chan want with the Hitachiin family?!_

I bit my lip. Something felt wrong. No… not wrong… TERRIBLE. The note was refolded and put into my pocket. My eyes were stuck in concentrating. No matter how long I looked at the cake, the answer didn't show itself. In fact, the more I looked at it, the more I felt sick to my stomach. I looked at Usa-chan, but the bunny didn't help either. The cuteness of Usa-chan made me annoyed. A shadow passed over my face as I looked at my hands, which were placed on my lap. Not noticing, a gentle hand tapped my shoulder. I didn't budge. The hand stayed on my shoulder.

"Huni-sempai?"

It was Haru-chan, but I stayed still. Feelings of annoyance, confusion, worry, and fear flooded my head. As confused as I was, being frozen was best right now. Haru-chan's footsteps faded as she walked away. I heard her talk to my cousin, but what she said? I have no idea. I had the feeling she was telling him that I was acting unusual. I clenched my fists. Step by step, Takashi was becoming closer to my chair. His hand touched my shoulder.

"Mitsukuni…"

I didn't move.

"Mitsukuni…" he repeated, pulling on it slightly.

I pulled away, rejecting his comfort.

"Mitsukuni!" Takashi raised his voice. This time, with both hands under my forearms, he picked me up. I began to flail frantically, breaking glass dishes and knocking my chair over. The crash began to draw attention, attention I didn't want. I opened my mouth to yell "NO", but nothing but air came out. Tamaki and the twins came over, girls following them. Kyoya, writing in his black book, looked at me. His eye caught mine, and it seamed to say, "I know you know something… most likely… you know too much…" I gulped quickly and dropped my head again.

"Now what on earth is going on?" Tamaki's voice was stern and serious. Takashi put me back down. He had turned me to face them. All eyes stared at me. The tension level was increasing to a level of discomfort. I shook my head. This was not going well, and I couldn't tell them anything. Looks of confusion spread across the faces of everyone, except Takashi and Kyoya. Grunting, I dashed for the door. The guests were shocked and I heard Takashi's footsteps. They were going at just about the same pace as mine. Down the halls, and down the stairs, I ran as fast as I could. The hosts were right behind me.

_Frigging bastards…_

I had to get out of their sight. Slowing slightly, I turned a sharp corner. Quickly and quietly, I went into the nearest room. The crack in the door allowed me to see the idiots keep running. But I did notice that Kyoya was not amongst them.

_Crap…_

I waited a while, or at least until they were gone. Leaving the school, I walked home. It was nice to be alone for once. Down the sidewalk, I walked as I thought. The note was still in my pocket… and in my mind. Reentering reality, I stepped on something. No… it wasn't the sidewalk… I lifted my foot, and there was a piece of paper. Both sides of it were written on, but I didn't read it just yet. The size of the paper was about the same size as the note. I picked it up and slipped the folded paper into my back pocket. I hugged Usa-chan tightly (yes, I went and got him back). This was getting creepy, and it hurt to deceive my friends. Not paying attention, my pace began to increase to a jog, and then to a dash. I had to get home. I needed to read the piece of paper.

_Is it Kyoya's? I'm getting a bad feeling…_

Thoughts were running in and out of my head. My head hurt. This was too much, and it was getting dark. The worst combination… me getting freaked out and it becoming night time. I pushed my self passed my limit. I felt like I was going almost too fast. With out warning, I tripped and Usa-chan went flying. I heard foot steps and lifted my head slightly. A boy, apparently from Ouran, had my Usa-chan and was walking towards me. He looked like Kyo-chan, but I couldn't tell. The glare from the setting sun washed his face out. He kneeled before me handing Usa-chan over.

"You dropped this," the boy started, his voice sounded just like Kyoya's. "Huni-sempai…"

Shocked, I lifted my head. It WAS Kyo-chan!

_What is Kyoya doing out here? It's getting late!_

I grabbed Usa-chan and made a run for it. But Kyoya had thought fast. He grasped my wrist and I rebounded backwards. He gripped my wrist harder, it began to burn slightly. I winced. His eyes were dark like before. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Watch your back… sempai." He let go, and I took off. I heard Kyo-chan chuckle, but I refused to look back. I really needed to get home.

Once I was in my room, I locked my door. This way, nobody could come in and see what I was up to. I placed Usa-chan down next to my bed and sat on it. The paper was unfolded and I turned it to the front.

_Definitely Kyoya's writing…_

**March 18****th****, 2008**

_That was 2 years ago!_

**Tamaki invited me to Okinawa. This is the perfect opportunity for mischief! I'm first going to pretend to drown, at least 3 times. I know for a fact they'll rescue me, but I must be cautious. Tamaki must not be anywhere near me. I plan to do my work with the Host Club in 2 years, so I must not be found out. Once the person comes to rescue me, I will purposely drown him or her. I will falsely scream out for help once the person is dead.**

_What the hell?!_

**When we have the funeral, I'll excuse myself to the restroom. This way I can howl in laughter with no one around. I know it's horrible, but I quiet enjoy this.**

_What the hell?!? Is this a sick joke?_

I turned the page.

**March 22****nd****, 2008**

**I have never seen someone flail this must when dying! It was priceless! Oh god, this is awesome! Now I just need to wait for the next opportunity for mischief!**

The page fell from my hand. I couldn't bear to read it anymore.

_What is this? Is this the REAL Kyo-chan?_

The next thing I remembered was the other note. With haste, I took it from my pocket and unfolded it. The words were the same. But I could put some pieces together this time. Something was going to happen tonight to the twins. I choked. Kyoya was going to do harm to the twins in someway. Thoughts filled my head. He could do ANYTHING to them, but knowing Kyoya, he'd pick something new every time. This was not good at all. I suddenly remembered Kyoya's words to me. "Watch your back, Huni-sempai…" Shivers ran up and down my spine. This meant I wasn't to say anything to anyone… or else… Thinking about it made me panic, but I couldn't think of anything else. I refused to eat. I just stared and the pieces of paper, hugging Usa-chan tightly. Sweat ran down my face. I had to check on the twins in the morning. I say that, solely because I fell asleep from sweat and tears of fear rolling down my cheeks. But, sleep was horrid in its own right. Nightmares came, one by one. Yet, I refused to open my eyes. There was no warmth from Usa-chan. My blood ran cold, and sweat went into my eyes. But all I could think about was Kyoya's words… written… and non…

* * *

How was it? Review and tell what you think should happen to Huni! And let me know if you think this should be rated T or M!!!!


	3. Only One Twin

My alarm began blaring earlier than usual. I rubbed my eyes with disbelief and rolled over. Drifting back to sleep, I realized that I set it for a reason. The sun hadn't risen, yet this was the perfect time to visit the twins. As quickly as humanly possible, I dressed myself and stuck a piece of cake in my mouth. Somehow, not waking the others, I scaled the several story building. It was difficult only because there was a piece of cake in my mouth… you know how they can get soggy… Anyway, I swiftly ran across the lawn to our drive way. I had planned to give Haru-chan her bike back at a later date, however I needed it now. I had to reach the Hitachiin place as fast as possible.

_What was Kyo-chan going to do the twins?_

Dawn began to break as I pedaled. The bike was at max speed, and I was almost there. I felt knots in my stomach. Sweat fell off my face, swept away by the light breeze which brushed up against my skin. I finally reached my destination and no one noticed I had left. I sighed with relief as I stealthily made my way to the twins' room. Looking through the window, I noticed only one twin was there and the nightstand had a note placed in its center. I squinted, attempting to read the note. Understand it, I could not; however I noticed it was Hika-chan's hand writing.

_Oh. Dear. God…  
-__-_-

I watched the twin toss and turn, gaining the feeling that Kao-chan was beginning to notice. He rose, grasping his head. He looked at the empty spot next to him. The twin instantly started flipping out.

"Hikaru? Hikaru!" he cried, looking for a clue that his twin was there. He searched frantically, crying his heart out in panic. I reached downward for the edge of the window, feeling full of pity. Just as I began to open the window, Kao-chan noticed his brother's note. He grasped it and read, his eyes following the words quickly. I opened the window quietly and stepped in, Kao-chan's head snapping in my direction. The twin sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank god!" he spoke, sounding relieved. "It's just you, Huni-sempai." I nodded, approaching the poor teen. I sat down next to him on the mattress, giving him a look of question. He nodded, as if reading my thoughts, then held the note out so I may read.

**Kaoru,**

**I know you told me not to, but I went to "play" with Kyoya-sempai. I also know you said he was up to no good, but I swear I'll be home in time for school. I won't lose, I promise you that! **

**Be back when I can,**

**Hikaru**

I stared in horror, remembering what Kyo-chan had told me and his notes. Giving back the note, I observed the twin's emotions. He looked to be on the brink of tears. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and did something that I thought would never happen. He leaned over, giving me a hug. I hugged him, rubbing my hand against his back. The teen buried his face into my shoulder, sobbing his heart out. I soothed him with sweet words, hoping he'd calm down soon. Once he did calm down, I asked him about the note.

"Kyoya challenged Hikaru to a game of 'Hide and Seek'. However, some modifications were made to the rules…" The teen answered. I gave him a confused look.

"Modifications?"

"I'm not exactly sure about all of them. Hikaru didn't tell me about all of them," his voice was a little unsteady when he spoke.

"Well," I paused. "What are some of the modifications?"

I felt my expression change from confused to stern and serious. I was analyzing the data I'd received, comparing it with other recent information and making inferences. It took a moment, but Kao-chan did answer my question.

"He told me that if he won, Hikaru would be allowed more privileges in the club. But…"

"But what?"

"He neglected to tell me what would happen if he lost."

"I get a bad feeling…" I muttered, barely audible.

"What was that?" Kao-chan asked, looking at me.

I shook my head in response. "It's nothing."

Kaoru shrugged then stood up, asking me to leave the room for a moment. I nodded, leaving the room. I figured he was just going to change and it's just wrong to watch another person dress and undress them selves. So I did us both a favor and left until he called me back in.  
-_-_-

Kao-chan offered me to ride to the high school with him, but I politely rejected the offer. I did sneak out, and I did need to return Haru-chan's bike. I said my temporary good byes and exited through his window.

I was lucky when I did reach Haru-chan's apartment. She was leaving right as I dropped it off. With a wave and a greeting, she hopped down the stairs and to my side. I showed her the bike and she putted it away. Then came the awkward question of:

"Huni-sempai? Is there any other reason why you're out this early?"

There was a twinkle in her eye. She was so cute, so innocent. I fudged a smile and shook my head. I felt horrid on the inside. I had lied to all of my friends, and the guilt seemed to be eating me away. But I still acted whole, innocent and happy. The two of us walked to Ouran, separating once we reached it.

I walked towards my selected building, unaware of my surroundings. My mind was solely on Kyo-chan and Hika-chan. However, a beat of footsteps broke me from my train. The speed of the beat was increasing and growing louder from behind. I turned my head, only to find myself in the arms of my taller and quieter cousin. I had been pulled into a hug, and I could tell Takashi had been worried about me.

"Mitsukuni," He loosened his grasp on me. "Where were you?"

I could tell by the tone of his voice he was worried, frustrated and a little agitated. I looked in the back of my mind for a believable lie.

"Just hanging out with some friends," In a sense it was true.

My cousin scowled at me. He whispered something in my ear; however it was almost too quiet. I couldn't make out what he said exactly. He set me down and we walked to class.  
-_-_-

During lunch, things didn't get much better. Takashi was scowling at my most of the time and we ate in almost pure silence. It was as if no one knew we were there. Once again, I didn't touch my cake, or my lunch for that matter. Lunch seemed like forever today. I noticed the fuss that was at one of the other tables. Approaching the table, I saw most of the Host Club, including Renge-chan, as well as a couple of the girls who attend club. Tama-chan was making a fuss about only one twin being there. Kao-chan looked ready to cry, yet Tama-chan didn't notice him.

"And yet you claim there was nothing you could do? You really are a good for nothing—"

"Tama-chan!" I yelled, interrupting the leader. With that I shot Kao-chan a look and motioned him towards me. The twin nodded and came to my side. I gave him a hug, then walked over to Tama-chan. His expression stayed fierce; however his eyes glowed with fear. I kicked him in the face.

_Sorry, Tama-chan… but I'm not tall like you, so you're gonna have to deal with a shoe in your face._

I felt a pang in my head, realizing I had just drawn even more attention. Again, it was attention I did not want.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
**_Reviews! Reviews give me motivation to upload more chapters! :3 Sorry this one took forever. School's out now so i can upload more!_**


	4. Maybe I should Take an Elevator

Students gasped and pointed fingers. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I saw anger glow from Tamaki's eyes as the tension level rose. Taking off once again, I heard only one set of footsteps behind me. I refused to look behind, though I was unsure of whom it was. If it was Tama-chan, I knew he was going to fight back. If not, it was hard to tell who. I would go to my limit if it was Kyo-chan, so I had to be careful.

Lucky for me, though, it was neither Tamaki nor Kyoya. The loud shout from behind reassured that.

"Huni-sempai! Wait for me!"

It was Kaoru. I felt better, like I had someone on my side. Kao-chan normally wouldn't chase after another member without Hika-chan or without Tama-chan's order.

_Did I break the barrier between "us" and "not us" too?_

I turned the corner and stopped. My breath was somewhat loud as I gasped for air. Kao-chan turned, finally catching up to me. He stopped, panting and gasping for air as well. He looked me in the eyes, as if giving me a thank you. I made a face then looked away slightly. The next thing I knew, Kao-chan was giving me a big hug. I went wide eyed for a moment, and then returned the hug. He released me and we both looked at each other. Kao-chan nodded, as if reading my thoughts. The two of us took our leave, for the day wasn't over yet.

~"""~

Club was closed today. Tamaki wouldn't take the chill pill we ordered for him to take. He kept spazzing out because of my shoe becoming friends with his face. Though I really felt like fighting back in this argument, I chose to remain silent. It takes two to start a fight and it takes two to argue, however I didn't want to make matters worse. I planned to not argue, but that doesn't mean I can't defend my friend. With a smirk, I made eye contact with Tama-chan. He shot a confused look at me, then shook his head. I decided to question his thinking.

"Do you honestly think it was Kao-chan's fault that Hika-chan isn't here?"

Kyo-chan looked up from his book sharply, as if not liking where this conversation is headed. There was a short pause. Tama-chan responded, his voice sounding unsure.

"But the two of them are always together! They have their own little world!"

"And I'm part of it!" I spat back, shaking my head. "You're also wrong."

Tama-chan gave another look of confusion.

"What about Hika-chan and Haru-chan's date?" I asked, smirking.

I saw Haru-chan blush in the corner of my eye, as well as Tama-chan pout. Kao-chan chuckled, then decided to speak too.

"Yeah, boss. I wasn't there. Although… you did seem to enjoy it!" he sneered. I smiled. Kao-chan was defending for himself now, and none of the information on the red book was given. Kao-chan grinned and gave me a thumbs-up, with me returning the favor. I looked back a Kyo-chan, who gave me a dirty look. I made a face at him and he rolled his eyes in response, returning to his book.

Out of nowhere, the club door had opened and shut itself. With expressions of shock and curiosity, all six of us looked in its direction. Renge, who hadn't entered that door in who knows when, had entered the room. She grinned, beaming, and some of us began giving sighs of relief.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted us, still unaware that Haru-chan is a girl. Most of us returned the greeting. She walked over to Tama-chan and asked if he felt better. He nodded slightly, his eyes still glowing with slight frustration and confusion. She smiled and began to leave. Everyone else began talking, unaware of Kyo-chan going after her. Somewhat frightened for Renge-chan, I snuck out of the circle and followed after them.

~"""~

I followed them down hallways and to the winding staircase. Renge-chan was singing to herself, beginning down the stairs. Spying from the other side of the wall, I watched Kyo-chan sneak up on her silently. With two steps behind her, he reached out and pushed on her back. I gasped, watching her quickly lose her balance. A small squeak, she fell down the stairs. She hit herself in many spots, a pattern beginning to show.

Finally, she reached the bottom. Renge-chan had fallen down three flights of stairs. I knew she was badly hurt. I noticed that Kyoya slipped away. Where he went, and when he left were questions left unanswered. I shook my head. Those questions weren't important. I had to see how badly she was injured. Nearly jumping down the flights of stairs, I ran to her. I gasped, covering my mouth. She looked horrid. A compound fracture in her arm and her head was bleeding. I reached into my pocket, hand shaking. With great haste, I called an ambulance. Renge-chan's needed help, fast.

_So… This is Kyo-chan's work, first hand… If that's the case…_

I froze within my own thoughts.

_Oh… god… Hika-chan is probably…_

Choking up, I felt tears come to my eyes. I shut the phone, placing it back into my pocket. I kneeled down by Renge-chan and checked her pulse. She was doing fairly well, considering she could have been killed, however she still needed help. The ambulance had finally come and guys came in with a stretcher. She was taken away, still unconscious. I was asked if I was going to come along and I shook my head. However I assured the guy that I would check on her later the next day. When they left, I returned to Music Room 3. Grabbing my stuffed bunny, I left the school. My mind was flooded with questions, thoughts and fear. I just needed to get home and pull myself together.

~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~"""~  
_**Reviews given so far made me feel proud of myself! Thanks people! Still, Reviews make me happy! They give me modivation to upload more!**_


	5. Cake and Techno Helps, REALLY!

The next day, at club, Tama-chan kept bugging us about Renge-chan's disappearance. But as only Kyo-chan and I know, Renge-chan was in the hospital. It got to the point where we couldn't allow customers in. The Host Club was closed for today, unfortunately. I could tell just by his facial expression that Tama-chan was aggravating Kyoya. Studying the two, I happened to notice that Kyo-chan had his red book again. There's only one thing that would mean, trouble with a capital T. I munched on my cake as I thought. The cake had a taste to it that I never thought would be. It tasted… bitter, abnormal, corrupt. Swallowing the bite, thoughts of fear were filling my head.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I shook my head, ridding the thoughts temporarily. I knew they'd come back, so I continued to eat cake, hoping that the cake would sooth my mind. The chocolate icing lightly smeared the corner of my mouth.

_You know what they say: Chocolate fixes everything! If only that were true…_

Kao-chan watched me, a nervous look on his face. Somehow, he could tell I was fretting something. This was probably the first time I went heavy on the chocolate. My eyes scanned the room as I shoved another bite in between my jaws. Only Kao-chan seemed to notice my strange behavior. I finished eating my piece and stood up silently. Takashi and Kaoru watched me, as if they were eagles. They probably knew that something was up. If only they'd known what was really going on, maybe things would change. But if I told them anything, I figured my life would be on the line. I finished my cake and pretended to sigh happily.

_How can I be happy, though? Two of the club members have already been hurt and possibly killed, and all I'm doing is eating cake and cowering like a helpless child! I have to do something, but what is there to do?_

My train of thought had crashed when a hand lightly tapped my shoulder. It was Kao-chan. He shot me a look of worry. I smiled at him then motioned him to lean down. He did as I motioned and leaned closer. I whispered into his ear, words that seemed to make him worry more, however he nodded and didn't press further. With a reassuring smile, I told him I would try to explain some of it later. Out of the corner of my eye, Kyoya was glaring at me, but I ignored it. I shot a look at Takashi and he nodded in response. With that, I grabbed my books and headed out the door. There was no reason to stay at club any longer. All there was going to be was Tama-chan complaining and an awkward atmosphere surrounding us. Takashi carried me on his back and we returned home. He tried to get me to spill, but I kept quiet. I knew he was worried, but I didn't want him to get hurt. It was my problem, not his and I didn't want to endanger the life of my cousin. I didn't think he'd understand, but I decided to keep hoping he would.

The walk home was peaceful and quiet. The sunset was beautiful and it helped keep my mind off of Kyoya. I stared off into it, taking in the peaceful moment. Life wasn't how it should be, like this. It should've stayed and it makes me wonder: "What would life be like if Kyo-chan wouldn't have started to take revenge on us?" as well as, "What the hell did we do in the first place?"

I sighed as we reached the estate. Few lights were on, but people were awake. The two of us entered the estate quietly. I shuffled my feet up the stairs and slipped into my room, locking the door behind me. I knew it was time to take a stand, or at least before the whole club was killed, or close to it. It had become clear that Kyoya was filled with enmity, but why? Only time would tell.

Setting my books down, I put on some hardcore techno. I had to calm myself and I figured music would help. The beat was fast paced and the bass was heavy, but what can I say? I'm totally addicted to bass!

About five minutes of techno played before I was calm enough to collect my thoughts and be rational.

_Well, I could always kick his ass, but who knows what tricks he was up his sleeve…_

It was true. For all I knew, he could have a gun in his pocket.

_Maybe I should gather information first…_

Bingo! The question now was how to receive it without becoming next. I already knew I was on the list, but I didn't know when he'd strike. All I could do was watch, CaramellDance and wait to counter.

_I guess I'll wait for the 'morrow…_

**_A/N: I apologize this is SO agonizingly short and that it took me FOREVER to upload. This is sort of a filler chapter to help tie in any loose ends. Meanwhile, I wanna thank ALL OF YOU READERS for all of your support as I deal with family TDYs. I love the reviews and if you have any suggestions, please let me know! LOVE YOU ALL! _**


	6. Time For Plan X

I decided to walk to school today, take in the fresh air that felt refreshing. I had somewhat of a plan, and it felt good. Birds chirped around me. Cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom; it was that time of year. The breeze brushed against my cheeks. I inhaled calmly, taking in the scent of the flowers. Reopening my eyes, I suddenly stopped. A frown grew across my face. There, a good set of yards away, Kyo-chan was leaning against a tree, writing in THAT book. He was planning again, a malicious sneer stretched across his shadowed face. Knots tightened in my stomach, but I shook my head and pretended not to notice that he was there. I began to hum a Vocaloid song* that I was fairly fond of and really liked. Carefully eyeing him, I watched him leave without noticing my existence. As he left, the page he was writing on fell out of his book. I quietly dashed to the paper before it blew away. Leaning over slightly, I picked it up and folded it into fourths. I slipped it into my pocket and continued to meander down the sidewalk. I'd read it in my first class, before the bell would ring.

As I walked into the building, I was still humming "Dancing Samurai"**. I found it kind of ironic, considering it was my favorite techno song sang by Kamui Gakupo. I hummed it, tossing Usa-chan into the air and catching him. School was going to be different today, I'd see to it. I reached my seat before Takashi even arrived. Placing Usa-chan down, I sat down. I took out the note and swiftly began to read.

_Huh… He never bothered to write the date… Oh well, I already know he wrote it this morning._

**Suou is getting to be a royal pain. He won't shut up and he's calling out EVERY problem and mistake he finds. I need to bring an end to him, fast! **

_Uh oh…_

**I already figure Huni-sempai is going to try and stop me, but rest assured, his time will come. **

_Called it!_

**I will get him today, after school. Knock him out before he leaves and do my bidding, and I will see to it that it WILL be accomplished. **

He never wrote anything afterwards. I began to wonder if he was going to write more, but I had the note in my own hands. Since he dropped it, he could only write on a different page. This meant that I'd have to keep my eyes open and watch out for the red notebook.

~/\~

I didn't see Kyoya at lunch. Unsure thoughts came, but I still was able to give out a sigh of relief. The food today didn't have a mal taste. I felt calmer with each bite, confidence slowly beginning to show. I was going to try to stop Kyo-chan's evil bidding. Pride was welling up inside of me as the day advanced; I could feel it. I guessed that I wasn't the only one who could tell. Kao-chan was giving me a strange look as we ate in silence. Then, after a while of eating and quiet, Kaoru gave up.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice. "You're happy today."

I giggled, "Kyo-chan's been doing stuff lately, and I'm gonna try and stop him!"

He shot me a confused look. "Wait, what?"

I gave him a giant grin. "Oh… It's nothing!"

_What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot, Mitsukuni? You almost put the other twin in danger!_

Small chat between the two of us filled the rest of the lunch break. It was just nonsense, but that's what we really needed right now. We just talked about club, Vocaloid and other popular anime. It kept my mind off important things; however I didn't need fear at the moment. It felt good, thinking about other things… That is, until the bell rang. Lunch was over and we had to depart to our separate classes.

Humming once again, I happened to notice Kyo-chan as I walked through the halls. He was frantically looking for something in his red book. A sneer spread across my lips, and a shadow fell over my eyes. I had what he wanted.

_LAUGHTER LAUGHTER LAUGHTER_

In my eyes, I had an advantage. I had something he needed, and he wasn't going to get it back. I felt overjoyed with pride. But then he shrugged, a dark look entering his eyes. He shut the book and walked towards his class. The feeling I had left. It didn't matter to him…?

_Wait, WHAT?_

The sneer was quickly replaced with a scowl. I thought I'd had the advantage, but the results were indifferent. It didn't seem plausible at first but then I thought:

_Well… He IS Kyoya, and he seems to be getting more and more creative._

This changed my plans slightly, but not by much. I had to find another way to get an advantage. Either way, one thing was for sure: Club was closed today!

~/\~

Other things took priority over club. I had to find Tama-chan and save him, even if it meant kicking someone's sorry ass. I dashed through the halls, searching for Kyo-chan. Hall after hall, floor after floor, I continued my pace. Breathing was essential at times like this. I finally found Kyo-chan leaving a dark room, but he neglected to lock the door. Implausible but true, he didn't lock the door that possibly kept his victim isolated. He walked away and I slipped in. I groped around for a light; sure enough, I found a switch. Turning the light on left me surprised. Tama-chan was indeed being held captive in this room. I took one step and a noise sounded off. The contraption keeping Tono tied to the chair went off. The most horrifying thing was being shown before me. Kyoya was always a step ahead… In front of me, super glued to the chair, Tamaki Suou had his throat slit open. My eyes went wide and my hands clasped over my mouth. I just witnessed one of my best friends become a corpse. I whimpered, and then screamed. Blood ran down his neck and soaked into the white dress shirt of his uniform. I couldn't handle the adrenalin rush. The last thing I remembered was the loud bang of the door, which I think I hit my head on.

**_A/N: My apologies to all Tamaki fans, but it's part of the story. And for all of you who STILL haven't figured out what happened to Hikaru... HAHA! I'm not telling you until the final chapter! Take your guesses, make your inferences, but I'm not revealing it until the final chapter. I still own NOTHING and I'll upload the next chappie ASAP!_**


	7. Awaken the Memory

My eyes were blurry when I tried to open them. I couldn't see until I had blinked a few times. Kao-chan, Haru-chan and Takashi were around me as I lay on the couch. Once again, I was in the club room. I looked at each of them, giving them surprised and confused looks. Then, out of almost no where, I began crying. The three of them gasped and exchanged concerned and confused looks. I had no idea why, but my head hurt like hell had froze over and I felt traumatized. Tama-chan was just killed before my eyes and I already figured out what happened to the other twin. Kyo-chan was still doing his evil bidding and I was too late to save Tono.

"Huni-sempai? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, confused and worried.

Through sobs, I managed to answer, "T-Tama-chan is… is… GONE!"

I cried even harder than before. I could feel the expressions on their faces soften and the atmosphere become less thick. I sniffed, wiping my eyes, and rubbed my head. It was throbbing like crazy and it felt… wet…? I looked at my hand, which had just become touched with a red liquid. I had cut my head on something, or hit something just THAT hard. Takashi lightly tilted my head forward, then he began to wrap a bandage around it. I waited, sitting in slight pain. My mind was too busy in thought and fretting to feel much physical pain. A bead of red fell down my forehead and cheek as Takashi finished bandaging my slight concussion. Smeared, it became as I wiped it away, leaving a small blood stain on my face. When I was able to replace my heads position, I watched Haru-chan meander back to me with a box of tissues in hand. I take one and wipe my eyes. Another and I wipe the rest of the red stain from my face. Once I was finally calm and collected, Kao-chan decided it would be smart to start a conversation; one in particular I had hoped wouldn't be brought up.

"Okay, Huni-sempai… You are hiding something from us, all of us. Care to share it?"

A strict look crossed his face, making me feel edgy. How could I tell them? How would they understand? A knot grew larger in my stomach. Gulping, my eyes scanned the looks on their faces. Haru-chan had a mixed expression, somewhere between scared, worried, and serious. Takashi had the same expression as ever. I couldn't just tell them, could I? Who would've known if Kyo-chan was eavesdropping? I searched for a believable lie, the knot in my stomach growing larger. I opened my mouth to speak the lie. Only air left my mouth, no words joined. I could feel tears welling up into my eyes. I clamped onto Usa-chan even tighter. I didn't know what to do. Three pairs of concerned eyes gazed me down, as if not blinking. Suddenly, I got the idea of stuffing my face. It posed as a good excuse not to answer.

"Can I have some cake?" I asked sweetly. "I'm hungry…"

I kept an adorable look and apparently it worked. Haru-chan's face lightened, softening a bit. She nodded and stood up, leaving to retrieve some marble cake. The other two exchanged glances, appearing to figure out that I wasn't about to just get up and spill the beans. Takashi let out a quick sigh and stood up, taking his leave as Haru-chan returned. She handed me a plate of marble cake, a fork sticking out of the icing top. It looked deliciously beautiful. As happily as a child, I grasped the cold plate in my hands. Excitement began to fill my emotions again. With each bite of the moist goodness, I began to temporarily forget the issue with Kyoya. The icing would melt on my tongue, leaving my taste buds to dance for joy. Vanilla and chocolate mixed as the cake went down my throat. Cake hadn't tasted this amazing in a long time, so I savored the taste. The cake disappeared in a longer period of time, unlike normal. On a normal basis, I could eat cake like a twenty some year old binge drinker. However, this time I spent a good ten minutes eating one piece. Never in my life had it taken that long to eat one flipping piece of cake.

Such a long length of time between cake slices bugged my underclassmen. They were exchanging surprised, shocked and confused expressions. I began to think I'd left them speechless. No words left the lips of the lone twin or the cross dresser. Becoming finished, I set the dirty plate aside. I felt joyful for a time, hugging my stuffed bunny closely. Nothing could go wrong, or so I thought. Haru-chan broke through my feelings, making remember everything again.

"What are we…" she paused. It was visible that tears were welling up in her brown eyes and that she was trying to hold them back. Her voice cracked, as if she were on the brink of tears.

"What are we going to do about Tamaki-sempai?"

My grin fell at almost the exact moment after those words left her mouth. I suddenly remembered every event that had come and passed. We fell into another awkward moment of silence, the atmosphere becoming thick at a quickly increasing rate. Neither of us knew what to do, and Takashi already left for home. I scratched my head gently, relocating the bandage that my cousin had wrapped around my head. My head then began to hurt again. The prized moment that froze due to happiness was now lost forever and a day. Time continued to pass by relentlessly. Oh, how there was so much we all wanted to go back and fix, but it was painfully obvious that the particular idea would never come to pass.

The three of us came up with an agreement to contact his father and inform his of the tragic event that had happened. On the other side, you could hear the pain in his voice, picture the tears that streamed down his cheeks. After a short and grave conversation with Tama-chan's sobbing father, Kao-chan and I left the room to remove the corpse from death's selected seat. I thought Haru-chan was following us the whole time, but when I turned behind to check on her, she wasn't with us. Tension grew in my muscles, knowing the possibility of Kyo-chan still being on the academy campus. Kaoru scratched his head, unsure what we should do. When we put the corpse where we were told to put it, Haruhi was with us. Kaoru looked at me and shook his head.

"Sorry, Sempai, but I'm going to take my leave and go home."

I nodded in response and he left. Alone once again, I meandered back to the club room. I retrieved my bunny, eyes wandering around the room and mind thinking of how everything had changed. When my eyes looked out the window, my body followed. I stood in front of the window and gazed out it, looking around. A black car I vaguely remembered sped by. I watched it pass, but it wasn't until I saw into the windows that I knew who's vehicle it was. Seeing the drivers face, I remembered that this fancy car belonged to Kyoya. He was driving it with all windows darkened to a point where you couldn't see into them. I was fortunate enough that he had the front two windows open. But seeing this worried me.

_What if he has Haru-chan?_

_**A/N: Apology for lateness. I'm trying extra hard to get these in ASAP, but you all know how much we hate writer's block… *sweat drop* ...Ask me if you don't understand the title of this chapter.**_


	8. Signs and Symptoms

The next day seemed depressing for almost everyone. The vast majority of the female club members were crying due to the loss of the Host King. I hadn't seen Haru-chan yet, that morning and it left a knot in my tummy. Haruhi was never once late to school or class for any reason what so ever. She'd never missed a single day either. I gnawed on my lip frequently, making it bleed. The red beads tasted bitter on my tongue. Eventually, my brunette kohai showed up. But Haru-chan didn't look normal. Happiness didn't radiate from her presence like normal. Her cheeks seemed bone white, with no smile on her rosy lips. Brown bangs draped over her eyes, removing their usual sparkle. I bounded to her, a cheery grin on my face.

"Haru-chan! There you are!" I cheered with a smile. She tilted her head back slightly, looking at me through her hair.

"oh… Good morning, Huni-sempai…"

Her voice sounded weak and off. That's when it hit me. Something was obviously wrong and Kyoya WAS to blame, I could feel it in my gut. My smile fell slightly. I placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it gently, regaining a smile for her.

"Haruhi," I said in a soft and gently tone. "What's wrong?"

Her response was silence, nudging me away. Neither a single word nor whisper left her lips. But I couldn't stand it anymore. Groping for a place on her bag to grab, I tried to get her to turn back around and face me. Something in my head told me that I had to get her to answer me, no matter what. I pulled on her bag, making her spin around.

"Haruhi… Please answer me, kohai."

I reached up and gently brushed her bangs out from in front of her eyes, gasping at the sight of her face. A purple and black orb of pain was on the side of her face, above her eye. Dried, bloody cuts were on her cheeks and forehead. There were bruises and cuts at the corners of her mouth, as if she'd been muffled with a tightly wrapped rope. Haruhi's pale cheeks had traces of dried tears on them. She looked as if she'd been hurt… as if she'd been abused… as if she was raped. But I had no evidence to back up such a hypothesis, unless past events were to be included. Even then, it wasn't enough. I was the only one to know of Kyo-chan's such horrible things, so I thought. My lip trembled, tears forming in my eyes. I pulled my brown haired kohai into a close hug. I didn't want to loose another friend, not again. Petting her silky hair, I cried and sent her sweet words. I pulled back to see her, looking straight into her chocolate eyes. They looked hard and sad, but unable to shed tears. I felt the urge to cry for her, unable to stop the ever flooding fountains. She wiped some of my tears, her hands gently touching my cheeks. Haru-chan finally decided to speak.

"Don't worry about it, sempai. I'm fine."

That's when I snapped, bursting into sobs of frustration.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" I yelled, voice cracking from tears. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Storming off, my tears wouldn't stop for anything. I was frustrated, worried and above all else, I felt terrified. Behind me once again, there were footsteps. Their pace sounded as if their speed was steadily increasing. Out of fear, my pace quickened as well. It reached the point where I was dashing at full speed. The footsteps from behind were even faster than my own, which meant it could have been only one person, Takashi. I continued to run at full speed, even though I knew it was useless for me to run away. Once caught up, he scooped me up, pulling me into a hug. He pulled me close enough for me to cry into his chest, which I did without a second thought. I was crying rivers, it seemed. Why was everything so different now? Where was the Kyoya I once knew?

After I'd calmed down, I went back to my brunette kohai. I needed to know more, to obtain information that would help me stop my sadistic classmate. She was packing up to go home. Something in my gut was telling me I couldn't leave her side, even if it meant that she was well unaware of my existence. Thus, I grabbed my epic, pink bunny of awesome and followed her out of the two doors. She seemed so distant that Haruhi was actually unaware of any of her surroundings. Walking next to her the whole time, she never noticed that I was there. After a long walk by her side, I gave up for a time. I knew Kyo-chan… He's better at strategy than I. Returning home, I was greeted by my cousin who had waited for my safe return. I assumed that Takashi sensed that we were in danger. I mean, sure… Both of us are considered to be human weapons, however Kyoya's strategies are far better and planned out to a point where you can never expect what is to come next. With a quiet gait, I meandered to my room where I shut and locked my door. I placed my bunny next to my bed and worked on my homework. No, not school work, I worked on a plan for finding out what Kyoya was doing to Haruhi.

A blaring noise woke me up the next morning, coming from my alarm. It was dawn once again, and I had found that I fell asleep at my desk. Thankfully, I was not in my uniform. I changed clothes quickly and prepared myself for the day. Breakfast was to go, for I was late waking up. Walking with Takashi went by quickly, and yet was enjoyable. I savored the moment, expecting that the worse was yet to come. Who knows what Kyoya had in store yet? Who would he choose next? Who was the next one to have a face covered in tears and blood?

We arrived at the academy, the grounds packed with students of all ages and grades. Meandering through the crowd, I searched for the remaining hosts and our allies. I found Kaoru with Nekozawa and Haruhi, talking… just talking. I walked to them, a smile on my pale face.

"Good morning, guys!" I said cheerfully. I received a greeting from all but Haruhi. She was worse than the day before this one.

"Haru-chan?"

No response was given. I moved her hair out of her face. Worse than before, it was. That was when my mind gave knew support for my claim: Kyoya must be stopped.

**A/N: I know... I haven't updated in forever. My laptop crashed right before final exams... soooo... YEAH! Um, expect the next chapter in like a month... Less than? Maybe? no? idk. Review please... I want to know if my writing has gotten worse or not!**


	9. A Thing Called Rape

The school day went by quickly, leading to the beginning of another weekend. As I walked out of the club room, I quickly dialed my kohai's cell phone number. The phone rang once…twice…thrice… voice mail. My fingers clamped the phone shut, disconnecting the call. I made a second attempt. It rang once… twice… thrice…

She picked up.

"Hello, Huni-sempai…"

Her voice sounded dead, as if she was mentally impaired or among the living dead. There was something hidden, a hint of fear and dismay. Her tone was new to me, on an extremely uncomfortable level. This was not at all like the Haruhi I saw take on two drunken teens back at the beach in Okinawa. The courage in her voice was long gone, like it went out the second story window.

"Haruhi… What's wrong?" I asked her with a soft, concerned tone.

_Idiot… She's not going to tell you…_

"It's… I…"

Her voice became broken, on the brink of sobs. Captain Obvious showed his face again; Haru-chan was terrified and I knew it. I shushed her over the phone, whispering sweet words. To a total stranger, it probably sounded like I was talking to a girl friend. I didn't care, though. One of my best friends was hurting, and I had to help her.

"May I visit your place tonight? Just me and maybe Takashi?" I asked kindly, only thinking of her. A pause followed my words, immediately after they left my lips. She didn't stutter over her thoughts. Haruhi was dead quiet and I figured she was thinking. After that moment of silence, she began to answer.

"I'd have to ask my father, but he…"

There was a gasp on the other side, followed by a glass breaking shriek. I felt my eyes widen quickly. The call disconnected.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

My fist clenched the phone shut. I'd never heard her shriek bloody murder like that before. It felt like time had frozen in place. The clock ticked slowly, in sync with the loud thumping in my chest. Something in my mind told me I had to get to the Fujioka house hold, PRONTO! Maybe it was that loud, glass breaking shriek? Or maybe it's the fact that the call was disconnected from an outside force? I couldn't possibly tell.

I pushed my door open, nearly knocking it off its hinges. Dashing through the halls and down the stairs, I made my way through the large, expensive estate, nearly tripping over everyone in my path. It made little difference to me if I got hurt in the process, but I needed to reach my destination.

_You know… At times like this, it would be very helpful if there was teleportation._

I ignored the chauffeur, hopping into the driver's seat and driving out of our property. As I drove, I was probably breaking about fifty laws. The tires screeched when I stopped, rubber burning against the black topped streets. The speedometer reached seventy as I sped. Once I finally reached Haruhi's apartment complex, I didn't stop to knock. I just barged right on in; however I was quiet about it. Kyoya could not know I was there, even if it meant that I had to hold my breath. The floor didn't even make a sound as I crept down to her room. On my way, I heard muffled screams and moans, followed by sadistic cackles. The cackles belonged to Kyoya, that much I knew. But what he was doing to my beloved friend, I hadn't the slightest idea. That is… until I peered into the crack of the door. My jaw dropped to one word that traveled in my head, stuck.

_R-r… Rape…! _

She was bound, tied to a bedpost. Blood fell from the corners of her mouth, her cheeks and her forehead. Kyoya was whipping her back, belt in hand. After being whipped, she went through unbearable things I dare not share. It was pure rape, the distaste glowing from her chocolate eyes. She screamed bloody murder, only to be laughed at shamefully. I decided to make a move once the bastard had clothed himself and the poor girl. I kicked the door off its hinges, startling both of my lower classmen. The male scowled, frustration and fear filling his eyes. I quickly made my way to the poor girl. But so much for my terrible luck, he reached her first. He took out a knife, clean with a jagged blade, and stabbed her over and over, at first slowly. He twisted the knife in with the first stab. The second stab a little faster. As he made the third or forth stab, I gained the stability to knock the black haired teen out of the way. His glasses flew from his face, hitting the bookshelf and cracking. I quickly took off the binds, allowing her to breathe. I lied her on my lap, using whatever I could to stop the ever flowing blood from her stomach. Haruhi's breath was quick, harsh and painful to hear. She hyperventilated; clearly hanging on to the last bit of life there was in her beat, doll of a body. Pain and fear filled and radiated from her brown eyes.

"Breathe, just breathe Haru-chan…!" I told her, pulling out my phone and dialing an ambulance. Practically ripping it off of the dresser, I threw an alarm clock at my other, horrible kohai. It hit him square in the face, cutting it by a corner. Now, both of them were bleeding; but I knew when we were done here, there would be hell to pay. I gritted my teeth and looked back at Haruhi, who was slowly, but surely, dying.

"Haruhi… Haruhi! Please hang in there, Haruhi!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

A small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you… Mitsukuni…f-for being there…f-for me…"

She rest her head back on my arm, taking a final breath and letting it leave as a sigh. Life left her chocolate eyes. A scream left my throat, calling her name a final time. I sobbed into her bloody clothes, crying the word "why" over and over.

_The one time she says my real name, and she leaves me…._

I cursed at Kyoya, even though I knew he had left the premises of the crime scene that had taken place here. The ambulance finally arrived and came in, hoping to find her alive. Removing the corpse from my lap, they offered to take me with her to the hospital so I may give final respects. How could I have possibly declined…?

On the way there, I called Takashi to let him know of my where-abouts. It meant nothing to me that I was crying into the phone; another one of my friends had joined the deceased. He tried to calm me, but was unable to do so. As a goodbye, he sighed and told me he'd be there momentarily. I knew he'd be there; Takashi was my loyal cousin after all…

Takashi arrived in the waiting room approximately five minutes after I spent my last moments with the girl. With out words, he knew what he needed to know. My cousin held me in a loving embrace, trying to comfort me. Changing positions, he put my onto his back and carried me home in the dark, cold night…

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me! The final two or three chapters will be uploaded soon! YUS! YOU JUST READ THAT! WE ARE COMING TO A CLOSE! _SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS_ IS COMING TO A CLOSE! The end of the Host Club is drawing very...very near... *maniacal laughter***


	10. Six Feet Under

I awoke the next, aqueous morning to rain…lots of it. The sky was teeming with the droplets that splashed against my window. My cheeks were still moist from the shed tears. My eyes were glass balls, glistening in the candle light. Why candlelight, because it fit my mood. Gloomy, desolate, and bleak were my feelings, mixed with regret, sorrow and bitterness. Another one of my closest friends was defunct, deceased, among the dead, not of this world anymore.

_I feel like that one prince from that one show I watched… oh, what was his name…? GOT IT! I feel like Mytho in the very beginning of Princess Tutu, only having the emotions of bitterness, loneliness and sorrow, then mix in a little fear and regret and there you go!_

The next thing on my mind was the question, "Who's next?"

There are only three people in the club left to target, Kaoru, Takashi and myself. But I knew in the back of my mind he was going to probably include anyone associated with the club. If that were that situation, then one more target was added to the list, Nekozawa. Either way, I needed to be prepared for the worst…and no, I didn't mean a _Naruto_ movie night*.

Even though it was Saturday, clubs were still holding meetings. There had been so much delay that things had to be done on weekends. Weekends were normally spent in celebration of the lack of school; but who all would be celebrating?

_Only Kyo-chan will be celebrating… After Renge died in the hospital from a fatal hit to the head, and Tamaki's throat was slit, and Haruhi was forced into trafficking, Tama-chan's father said that once the attacks were over, a funeral would be held in remembrance of the deceased students._

A lifeless expression covered my face as I readied myself for club. Grabbing my adorable stuffed bunny, I left the estate with my dear cousin. Takashi and Kao-chan were my anchor, keeping me emotionally stable. I contemplated of what I would do as I walked, wondering what I would do if that sorry son of a bishi killed the last of my beloved friends. To my surprise when I glanced up, we were met by Kao-chan, on his way to club as well. It was very difficult to tell the difference between tears and raindrops on my ginger kohai's cheeks, but I could tell you that they were both there. Haruhi truly was Kaoru's best friend, aside from Hikaru that was. He put on a small smile as a greeting, as did I. The trio of us meandered in silence, the only sound being the pattering rain against the concrete. Takashi held up the umbrella, the three of us now shielded from the teeming rain. When we reached the school, there was absolutely no one waiting for us. Every once in a while a student commented that we were the last of the "Infamous Host Club". Kao-chan turned to my cousin and I, giving a small wave as he took off.

"Kaoru-sempai? Are you crying!" a first year called.

This was followed by a, "Kaoru-kun! Are you okay?" from one of the female students.

Takashi and I exchanged glances. I placed a forced smile on my lips.

"I'm sure he'll be better later!" I spoke, being my adorable self which was ALWAYS positive in thinking. Even though Takashi had nodded in response, we both knew it was a lie. Not continuing with any sort of communication, we walked into the double doors of the school building. Another day was starting. It was time to live it through.

Knowing in the back of my mind that I needed to focus, I dazed off into a train of thought. I stared out the window, watching the pouring droplets fall. What would become of us..? Were the rest of us destined the same torturous fate as this..? Are we to meet up in the afterlife..? Are they in a better place...? Are these my dear friends' tears that are falling out of the very clouds above us..? My train was broken from the faint sound of clanking metal. Blinking, I gazed down. My eyes widened to the sight of Kyoya. Skipping class, he shoveled dirt out from the ground. Was that…a pitfall that he was making?

_SON OF A BISCUIT EATING MONKEY WEARING PAJAMAS!_ _HE'S AT IT AGAIN!_

The moment club was let out, I dashed down the arid halls of Ouran Academy. As a gained speed, I began to lose control of the breaks. I tripped over a piece of folded paper that was lying on the floor. Regaining stability, I unfolded the said note. It was another one of Kyo-chan's.

**My next target will not be one of the Host Club. With only three members left, I must move to a target that is commonly associated with the club. If I do this, the chances of Huni-sempai identifying my next move will be slim. The goal here is to be implausibly misleading, that is… unless he's already figured this out. Though… cutting class for this is such a bummer… ALL THE MORE REWARDING IN THE END!**

_Why can I already hear Kyoya's sadistic, maniacal laughter..?_

**Nekozawa-sempai… Such a devious bastard, eh? It's said he hates the light. Well that makes my job all the more easy! I sure hope he will love it…six feet under!**

The black ink was still fresh; he had to have jotted it down nearly moments ago. I gasped and hastily gaited to the window. He was done. Kyo-chan finished before club was out, meaning Nekozawa could fall into his trap at any moment. I dashed to the nearest elevator, not taking the chance that Kyo-chan had with Renge-chan. By the time I reached the pitfall, Nekozawa was already caught. He was fending off Kyoya, who was trying to burry the poor teen alive. After about a half a millisecond of my analyzing, I joined in. It was two against one.

_FINALLY TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!_

Parry… Thrust… Punch… The fight seemed to last forever. Who would win, my fists versus his shovel? Something seemed abnormal about his fighting style. I'd fought Kyoya previous to any of this, so it was drilled into my brain how he fought with a weapon. The moment Nekozawa freed himself from the dirt pit; Kyo-chan chucked his shovel at me. Catching it with one hand, I followed after my kohai. As I caught up to him, I tossed the filthy shovel right back at him. He managed to turn, catch the shovel and continue after my classmate without tripping over himself. Much to my surprise though, Kyo-chan kept the tool. This made me wonder why on earth he would not ditch the tool. It was only going to slow him down. It was like Nekozawa. He'd taken off his cloak because it was holding him back and getting into his way.

The chase continued, each of us on someone's tail. I remained closely on Kyoya's rear as Kyoya was on Nekozawa's. The one leading the chase had one goal, which was to reach the door or a vehicle of some sort. If he managed to get in side, he could slow our opponent down if only by a second. Luckily for him, Kyo-chan slipped on the damp ground and fell to his stomach. Nekozawa managed to escape into the building as I held the devious second year down. Both of us were panting mildly, dripping with sweat and raindrops. This whole time, the rain poured out of the heavens, keeping us cool. There was a moment of silence, which almost felt like time had stopped, before Kyo-chan began to struggle from my grip. Able to remove one wrist from my grasp, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a loaded m9. He aimed the gun at my head and I let him go, almost instantly. He placed the gun down and stood up, obtaining total stability. Kyoya raised the firearm once again, aiming at my head. But I was too quick for him. My foot had already kicked the gun out of his hand and into the mud before he could even respond and shoot. The mud covered student dove for the gun, but I kicked him into the opposite direction without holding back my strength. It was like he was a bird, flying backwards in a storm. The only object to cushion his fall was the pit fall he'd created a while ago. I grabbed the gun and put it into my pocket with haste, removing the possibility of him regaining the firearm. I casually gaited to the hole, gazing down the guilty kohai.

"Nice try, idiot." I spoke to him with a dark, warning tone. I would show him no mercy if he were to try again. However, to my dismay, he chuckled.

"You think that's all? HUH? You think I'm done?" He said before breaking into a series of maniacal cackling. I threw the shovel at him.

"I never said that." I responded with the same tone as before, turning to leave the premises of round one. I was no where finished with him, but if I were to continue to fight him, I wouldn't have been able to fight another day. So I chose to let it be, and leave until tomorrow.

~/~

The morning wasn't nearly as rainy as the last; however rain was still falling from the gloomy clouds from above. I'd decided the night before that I'd go back to the school to see if Kyo-chan was after Nekozawa again or not. I ate a much better tasting breakfast than I had the previous week. Placing the last piece of buttered toast in between my teeth, I took off. I left Usa-chan behind to eliminate the chance of getting my bunny muddy. When I reached the academy, I heard faint screaming. My eyes shot open widely, reacting to the screaming. Following the screams as they grew louder, I dashed at full speed with hopes of reaching the crime scene without another dead body on sight. However, it truly sounded as if the screams were dying down as I became closer, becoming weaker and weaker. I reached the sight of the screaming, but no one appeared to be there. I glanced up and around. No one was in the trees. My eyes, widening, went straight down. The screaming was coming from below me. With haste, I grabbed the shovel that was lodged into the ground and began to dig. I finally reached the person, after digging about two yards under. When Nekozawa was finally uncovered, I gasped. Kyoya literally meant six feet under when he wrote the note. Shaking my head, I pulled the now deceased body out of the ground. For the forth time this week, I'd been a step too late. Tears fell from my eyes once again. Another one of my classmates was dead, and it was beginning to drive me mad. I began to realize how much people could change in a mere weak. Kao-chan had been driven to depression and I felt like I was being driven to hysteria. But after these two thoughts crossed my mind, I immediately forced them out.

_The sooner this is over, the better…_

I placed the corpse on my back and called Nekozawa's parents. Needless to say, it was a phone call that I had hoped I didn't have to make, but at that point there was no other choice. With his mother sobbing on the other end, his father picked up and asked me to deliver the body to their estate. Solemnly, I agreed. Again, there was no other choice and it was the least I could do. I had walked approximately half way by the time the rain let up. The ground was damp and muddy, covered with spontaneous puddles of water everywhere. The scent of wet concrete filled the air. At least it didn't smell of dead bodies… I would have been regurgitating everywhere if that were the case. Moving on, I arrived at the estate. After talking with the parents, I paid my final respects and left the body with its family.

_I hope I can end this, and with haste!_

****My apologies to all **_**Naruto**_** fans.**

**A/N: Two chapters left! Here we go, all nighters! xD I kid! I kid! But on a serious note, I'm SOO happy that some of you have stuck with me for the whole time! SO... I'm going to make a little shout out to Naruhina7799 , SoulEaterRomanceFan , and princessakiza1090. Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews and just stickin with me till the end! You three desearve cookies and hugs! :D  
Continue with the reviews people! I love reading your thoughts and comments!**


	11. Ignite It With Sin

The sky became gloomy once again on the walk home, a blanket of blue, purple and gray covering the sky above. Thunder could be heard off in the distance. A storm was brewing, as opposed to what had come from the sky earlier which was just rain. As I continued my return home, I kept thinking of how I would finally bring Kyo-chan to justice. I knew it had to be done, and it had to be done soon. The cause of his defeat didn't truly matter, as long as Kyoya was put into the custody of someone stronger than him, someone who could keep him under control. Even though that had to be done, my brain had created its own plans, plans that I hoped I wouldn't follow through. They were also plans that I knew would have to happen for me to stay alive.

_I hate to take a live instead of save it…but…_

That's right. I was pondering that one thought, knowing I may have to take his life to keep my own. The thought brought tears to my eyes. Even if Kyoya was faking as a friend, he was a friend to me, a classmate…a fellow person. Burdens would squish my shoulders until I was on my back, if I took his life. Salty tears flooded my eyes, over flowing and teeming down my cheeks as if racing for a finish line. Flashbacks filled my brain, all reminding me of past chapters of this scenario. Memories of Hikaru, Renge, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Nekozawa seemed perfect, as if the events happened yesterday. Images of bloody, broken Renge suddenly showed, followed pictures of Tamaki, drenched in his own blood. Next came memories of Haruhi's final words and her final breath, and shortly after came imagery of Nekozawa, after I'd found him. I burst into heavy sobs, dropping to my knees. Where was this all headed? Why couldn't I figure that bastard out? He was always two or three steps in front of me. In reality, when I said steps, I meant miles. Time passed, seeming to go by slowly. Tears mixed with rain, falling down my cheeks.

_Why must life be so cruel, so unfair?_

After my tears had been shed, I stood back up. I ignored the fact that my clothes were uncomfortably damp as I meandered down the puddle covered side walks. The sky was as aqueous as it had been the past few days. In fact, it was even more gloomy and turbulent than it had been the past week. However, the storm wasn't quite ready to show its true colours yet. As I observed the boisterous weather, I made my way closer and closer to my home estate. It was moments like such that caused me to sit and think about myself.

_Have I truly changed this much? Has every smile that spread across my lips become fake, unless my true colors are brought out? Why must all of my thoughts dwell on depression, regret and anger, leaving me empty on the inside? What happened to the color? The rainbows and cake and the happy nonsense that made each day come to life?_

A bright, changing rage of color broke my train in half. Just right there, an explosion sounded in my mind. The moment I stepped on the grounds of our estate, the main house ignited into hot, dancing flames. My jaw dropped, eyes going impossibly wide. Without a moment to spare, I dashed for the people that left it, pulling my cellular device out of my pocket so I could call the fire department. As I made the rather short phone call, I observed the people who made it out. I gasped in horror. My dearest cousin hadn't left the estate!

"Takashi!" I shrieked, bounding for the building, which had been set ablaze. The rain began to pour, but no matter how much harder the droplets fell, the building continued to burn. At about the same time as I reached the doors, a figure appeared and left through a window, clothing singed and breathing heavily. When the figure stepped through, it was clear as to who it was. Takashi weakly walked toward me, and I gasped, running to his aide. Uneven breaths and loud coughs traveled out of his lungs. I hugged him tightly, only moments before he collapsed in my arms. Tears once again overflowed and blurred my vision.

"Mitsukuni…" he spoke, voice weak and very rough.

"I'm here for you, Takashi..!" I cried. "The paramedics are here… You're going to be okay!"

My voice cracked as I spoke. I was hoping he too wouldn't leave me. I was fed up with playing "Hide and Go Kill" with Kyoya.

"Mitsukuni…" he began to talk before coughing again. "He's… It's Kyoya…"

"I know…"

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

"I was afraid he'd hurt you..!"

Takashi coughed. "It wouldn't have mattered… would it have...?"

I burst into near immediate sobs. Takashi's point was very, very clear. It wouldn't have mattered if I would've told him. It was clear that Kyoya was going to kill my dear cousin one way or another. I could no longer see, for my vision was too blurred from tears. Takashi was coughing again, sounding as if he was barely hanging on. I held him close, closer than I had in what seemed like a long time. Time passed, and the paramedics hadn't quite reached us yet. I was sobbing as my cousin was hanging on, breathing unevenly and very harshly. As the squad headed over to us, jogging with much haste, a large explosion sounded from inside the burning estate. Bricks went flying over our heads, followed by pieces of scorched furniture and burning dry wall. I squeaked and tried to protect Takashi. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping I did my job. Moments led to minutes as minutes led to hours. I opened my eyes. Everything was quiet and no one but the two of us was still on the premises. I sighed with relief, Moving Takashi off of me.

"Phew… Glad we're okay…" I said, hope welling inside of me.

No answer.

"Hey… Cousin?" I nudged him.

No movement.

"Takashi?" I cried, now becoming frantic. I rolled him over. Long beads of thin, red liquid dripped down his forehead, cheeks, and face. His eyes were closed and no life shown from his face. His lips were a shade of purple, the rest of his skin much paler than normal. I gasped, and then opened my mouth. The most panicked, horrified, glass shattering scream raked out from the depths of my gut, ripping out from my throat. Tears ran from my cheeks, multiplying and multiplying.

"TAKASHI!"

**_A/N: ALMOST DONE! And I have a surprise for all you lovely readers! BUT! You have to wait and read on to see what it is! Another shout out goes to two more lovely readers who have stuck with me the entire time: KaoruHikaruRule and GoldenLemonade13 ! Cookies to both of you, and to all of you lovely readers who have stuck with me this whole time! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, ONE MILLION TIMES, THANK YOU!_**


	12. A Gorey Demise

I felt a part of my heart die, and that bit of dead heart turned into the tears which I had shed. My best friend and dearest cousin had been murdered in my own arms, which were now damp with blood. I held Takashi's corpse close, sobbing into his shirt. Blood smeared onto my cheeks. The taste of blood mixed with my own tears tasted harsh. The taste sent a shock of disgust down my spine. It was the realization of his death that truly felt harsh, much more than the taste of it. The bleak sky grew even grimmer, showing signs of warning. Grey clouds were becoming black and winds grew in turbulence. The sky began to cry, as if only whimpering. Few drops fell, only sprinkling the surface at that current moment in time. Tears had finished falling, dripping off my cheeks in sync with the rain. I gingerly stood up onto my feet, one foot before then the next. My cousin lay dead in my arms as I carried him along my way. The closest place I thought of going to was the Hitachiin residence. Gusts of wind dried the blood that dusted my cheeks. The sky darkened in color as I became closer to my destination. Droplets picked up their pace. The sky's whimpering soon transformed into sheer crying. The pacing winds changed over time, their walk transforming into a jog. Leaves fell from the waving branches of the trees I ran passed. I took note of the familiar, yet worn out places I passed. My life seemed to be going no where. One after another, my friends would join the deceased and no positive progress would be made. Something had been welling up within me. An emotion, it was. However, the name of the specific one escaped me. The only thing I knew, at that point, was that my goal had to be achieved, at what ever cost.

Once I reached the Hitachiin residence, I swiftly searched for a location to safely hide the corpse of my cousin. Through the gardens of flowers and bushes, I paced myself. Hiding the body was in my best interest for now. I felt the need to provide a proper burial for Takashi at a later time. Darkly coloured roses and brightly coloured hydrangeas dominated the sides of each path I took. I continued to search urgently for a spot within the bushes. Time passed by relentlessly. I knew in the back of my mind that the longer I wasted time, the further Kyoya would progress in his devious schemes. Within a group of bushes, I found the perfect spot to hide the corpse, for the time being. I gently placed him onto the damp grass and set my jacket over his face, to show my respect. Even though the rain picked up a little more and the weather became a little harsher, I had no choice but to hide Takashi's body there. I gave a moment of silence as respect for my dear cousin before taking off for the front door. By this point, the droplets drenched my clothes and hair. I was soaked, however my body showed no signs of care. My mind focused and determination at it maximum, I dashed past the front doors of the Hitachiin residence. I keep running and did not allow myself to slow in speed, heading for the twins' room. Sweat and rain mixed, cooling me over a short range of time. Their estate, much larger than my own, seemed to lengthen itself as I continued to sprint. The two brothers' room happened to be on the opposing side of the garden.

When I reached the brothers' bedroom, I noticed a note taped to the inside of the droplet covered glass. The penmanship appeared obvious, so much that I knew exactly who wrote the message. Without having to read it, it was already of my knowledge that the message was intended for me. The note itself already told me that Kaoru's location was not that of the estate. I glanced at the other side of the wet glass, peering into the room itself. A neatly folded towel laid on a wooden stool, next to the twins' desk. Luckily, the stool was seated closer to the window. At first, the thought of convenience was pleasing. However, within a moment of the existence of that thought, another thought entered my train. It hit me like a dart hitting a bull's eye.

_Kyo-chan knew I was coming… _

I grimaced.

_Always a step ahead… oh, that devious bastard is SO going to get it!_

Sliding the window open, I climbed into the room. I shut the window behind me soundlessly. I removed my muddy shoes and held them as I made my way to the stool. After drying my soaking locks of blonde, I placed the now damp towel on my shoulders and returned to the window. I gently ripped the note from its tape.

**The time has come for the climax of our quarrel. I shall wait for you in the abandoned Music Room, 3. If you do not arrive by precisely 3 p.m., I will find you myself and you shall receive your punishment, Haninozuka Mitsukuni.**

Once again, I grimaced. Things didn't follow as planned. I found myself at the disadvantage once again. Clicking my tongue in such a way that expressed annoyance, I shoved the note into my damp pants pocket. I prepared to take my leave for the academy, checking the time on my watch.

_If I leave at this exact moment, I shall arrive only minutes early…_

Opening the window, I felt the culmination of the storm closing in on me, nearer and nearer. Thunder rumbled louder, expressing its anger yet holding back its full potential. Rain that once tapped my skin now pounded against each surface, almost as if expressing it's will to harm others. The droplets were needles, piercing through the air and to the grassy gardens below. Dashing as fast as possible remained my only plausible option of transportation. As I kept my pace, flashbacks filled my mind, all of which remind me of the places which I passed as I ran. Memories of my first moments with Haruhi in the Host Club, my first time meeting the twins, Tamaki, Renge…everyone…even Kyoya. I remembered every memory with the Host Club in chronological order, all of the important ones and some where we would get nothing done. Some memories held moments of sorrow and comfort while others reminded me of humorous experiences. To think moments as such would never occur again felt unbearable. It all happened too quickly.

I arrived at the doors of the academy, the storm at the beginning of its climax. Dashing in to escape the turbulent weather, I began to make my way to Music Room 3. The halls were dark and had a grim aura within them. Not a single light glowed in the building.

_This is it… Everything is coming to a close…_

I reached the hallway which led to the entrance of the music room. The lightning claps radiated from underneath the door. On the other side, he was there, waiting. I looked at my watch. Five minutes remained until the deadline. Pressing my ear gently against the door, I eavesdropped. Was that the sound of faint sobs coming from the other side? Who was there?

_Certainly not Kyoya…_

The door creaked as I pushed it open. On the other side of the nearly vacant room, a familiar figure stood, staring out the window in front of him. The occasional claps of lightning lit up the room, enough for me to identify the person. My cheeks went pale, as white as newly fallen snow. My eyes opened widely, glowing with shock. I opened my mouth to speak, words barely forming.

"K-kaoru..?"

The ginger turned around, now facing me. His cheeks appeared to be slightly damp. Both of his hands took place in his pockets, or so it seemed. Kao-chan sniffed, slowly reaching under the jacket of his uniform. Raising the m9 to view, he took aim at my forehead. Tears continued to fall from his eyes. I could feel my heart sink all the way to my stomach.

"Huni-sempai…" he choked out, voice cracking from tears. "I'm s-so sorry…"

I stared, trying to register what the hell was going on.

"It's just… If I don't help him, Kyoya will kill him!"

I shot him a look of confusion.

"You knew…?" I asked. "And, wait… Kyoya is killing who?"

"Hikaru!" he exclaimed.

A pause broke our conversation. Suddenly, a series of gun shots sounded, bullets hitting the ground around my feet. I jolted, startled by the shots. Thankfully, not a single bullet hit me, nor did any of these bullets fire from Kao-chan's gun. To my dismay, I knew that shots like such wouldn't last long. I spun around to identify my not-so-new opponent. One bullet grazed past my cheek, burning my skin to a point where blood pricked to the surface. A familiar, dark haired figure held a rifle in hand, aiming at me as well. Maniacal laughter filled the room, flooding out of the second year's mouth. I used the little time I had to glance back at the twin. Hands shaking, the ginger continued to aim at my forehead. Sweat dripped down the lone twin's forehead and cheeks. Fear, panic and confusion radiated from his eyes as if calling out, unsure what to do or what was going to happen next. I knew by his body language; he read "terrified". From the position of his hands, he'd probably never held a gun before, and since I've fought armed opponents before, I knew every which way to properly hold a gun no matter the type. None of said positions matched up to Kaoru's. He read "novice", shaking, gulping, and most likely mentally reassuring himself. He squeezed the trigger, but used not near enough force to activate it. Suddenly, as I watched his sudtle movements, I began to find myself able to understand the mentality of my ginger kohai's situation.

_I'm so sorry about this, Kao-chan..._

Another bullet fired from behind. I dodged swiftly, reverting my attention to my main enemy.

_Two against one… I may have to fight full out this time…_

The thought that, during this whole time, Kao-chan was Kyo-chan's accomplice still baffled me; however, within seconds, my train broke and my concentration refocused. A gun fight begun. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell whose side Kaoru fought for. Dodging shots that soared from both sides of me, I edged to get closer. Without a weapon, I fought close-ranged. I landed one snap of a punch, knocking the frames off Kyoya's face. A small tmp sounded from the other side of the room, within the loud gunshots. To hit Kyoya hard enough to knock his glasses to the other side of the room, and possibly through the door, ment I just started to fight with full force. Kyoya rebounded backwards, trying to regain stability. He took another blow to the face as I kicked him, using his down-time as an advantage. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. I used the very same foot again, knocking the gun from Kyo-chan's grasp. Even though my life sat on the line between life and death, I continued to follow my code of honor: "Do not kick an enemy while he's down." Giving Kyoya time to breathe, I glanced back in the direction of the soft whimpers. Kaoru lied on his side, clenching onto his blood-soaked knee as if his life depended on it. The floor around him appeared to be covered in blood splatter. I hadn't a doubt in my mind; Kyoya shot his own partner, and only the cruelest of villians were known to do so. Panting, I realized I slowly reached my limit. Constantly dodging and searching for openings under this stress took alot of energy out of me. I closed my eyes for two seconds…a huge mistake. A sudden explosion of pain surged through my body, starting from my leg. My eyes shot open, my facial expression turning into a grimace. The only sound heard came from my heart, beating a steady yet quick pace. It felt as if time was slowing down rapidily. I gazed down at my wound, letting a soft "ugh" escape my lips. Blood ran down my leg, spilling all over the floor. Kyoya caught me off guard. Glaring at him, I heard two more gunshots as I lost my sight. A faint groan swam through my lips as I collapsed to the ground.

_This is it… My time has come…_

**A/N: This is the end of _Such Horrible Things. _Still wondering what you just read? Read the epilouge, it fills up some of those gaps****. THE ENDING HAS BEEN REVISED FINALLY! xD Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you have all enjoyed this! :D**


	13. Epilouge

**So, the time has come. The adorable bastard is dead and my revenge on the Host Club has been taken. I've never felt any better than this in my life!**

**oh! The look on Huni's face when I shot him! The angst, the turmoil! The way blood splattered all over the tile! Oh! It was beautiful, the taste of revenge finally touching my lips! All of the threats are done and over with. **

**Kaoru knew about everything from the beginning. Why is he still alive? It's quite simple, really. How can one become famous when there is no witness to the story? You can't. And to make it even better, he was my accomplice against his own will. His options were to either serve me or I would kill Hikaru, who was held captive on the electric chair that I keep in my secret place. However, much to Kaoru's dismay, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Even though it appeared that Hikaru was alive when I revealed his location to Kaoru, he'd been dead since he lost the "game". Yes, I killed him and made sure he'd be preserved long enough to keep Kaoru on my side.**

**How funny… in reality, he was a double agent, shooting at me during our fight. He managed to graze two shots, nothing more. Clearly, Kaoru has barely had any practice with a gun, unlike me. I managed to give him a wound he should not soon forget, an emotional one and a physical one.**

**But what can I say?**

"**I'm not a bad man**

**Even though I do bad things**

**Very bad things**

**Such Horrible Things.**

**But, it's not quite what it seems,**

**Not quite what I seem.**

**Aw, HELL!**

**I'm exactly what I seem!"**

**~Kyoya Ootori**

_**A/N: Those are song lyrics from the song "Such Horrible Things" by Creature Feature. That song is actually the influence for this fanfiction. This story was actually based on that song (hints the title). Now, here is my challenge for you readers: Look up the lyrics to that song. Then, tell me in a review how many connections between the song and the fanfiction there are and what they are. Use as much detail as possible. I will send you a message later answering and explaining them if you want me to. Or, if enough people ask, I am willling to edit this particular author's note and have a "tell-all". You're choice! Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you all! :heart:**_


End file.
